Moments
by Azhdeha
Summary: Moments in time with our favorite caracters


I don't own anything. Though I wish I could own Draco. J Oh well.

Lightning flashed outside the house of the Malfoy family. As the resulting thunder rolled, a quiet whimper could be heard coming from the heir's room. The room was elegant, decorated in green and silver, but the bed was empty. Another lightning flash and the whimper became louder for Draco Malfoy; heir to the Malfoy legend, Slytherin Prince, and all around nasty git, was hiding under the massive bed. One of his hands clutched a blanket while the other's thumb was in his mouth.

Draco: releases thumb Wait a minute! Malfoys are not afraid of storms.

Author: glares You are now!

Draco: recoils Yes, Ma'am.

Another flash of lightning and Draco returns his thumb to his mouth while beginning to rock. "It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in…"

*flash to the Dursley's*

Harry Potter did not feel well. It was the morning of his birthday and he had just eaten three whole cakes. Grimacing, Harry let escape a little burp.

Harry had fared well with his presents. Hermione had given him a book, _Tales of a Misfit Wizard_, while Ron had given him a refill for his broom servicing kit. Dobby had delivered a mismatched pair of socks and Hagrid had sent his mother's diary.

Feeling rather appeased, Harry began to drift off when he saw a shadow pass by the crack under the door. He was instantly awake and slowly grabbed his wand from under his pillow. Suddenly, the figure jumped on the bed and straddled Harry's legs.

"DOBBY?!" Harry whisper/yelled.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is just coming to get his socks. Yes, my socks," Dobby grinned wickedly and pulled the sock off of Harry's left foot. "my Precious."

Harry watched, stunned, as Dobby slinked out of the room cuddling the sock. He shook his head, noting mentally that he needed to avoid asking Hermione about S.P.E.W.'s progress.

*flash to the Burrow*

Ron and the twins were eating breakfast when the storm blew in. The thunder rolled over the countryside, followed quickly by the wind. Ron looked up, frowning slightly.

Ron: Did you hear that?

Fred: looks out window It's just a storm.

Ron: shakes head No, it sounded like someone was talking. I heard someone say, 'Ron and the twins were eating breakfast when the storm blew in. The thunder rolled over the countryside, followed quickly by the wind. Ron looked up, frowning slightly.'

George: raises an eyebrow at his brother Are you okay?

Fred: feels Ron's head He's not hot.

Ron frowns at his brothers and stands, looking around at the ceiling. The twins watch the storm move in.

Ron: glances around quickly There it is again.

George: gets a brilliant idea Oh, Ron, are you an authormouth?

Ron: A wha?

Fred: catches on Yeah, you can hear what the author says like Harry can hear snakes.

George: Let's test it. We're going to do something and you can tell us what it is.

Fred and George head up the stairs, but are interrupted by Ron.

Twins: Start up the stairs

Ron: Interrupts the Twins It said, 'Fred and George head up the stairs, but are interrupted by Ron.'

Fred: That doesn't prove anything.

George: Yeah.

While Ron ponders what to do, the Twin's thoughts turn toward their girlfriends.

Ron: grimacing 'While Ron ponders what to do, the Twin's thoughts turn toward their girlfriends.'

Twins: Wicked cool!

*flash to the Caribbean*

Hermione Granger was currently under the sea on the other side of the world. She and her parents had taken a cruise and were exploring the bottom of the sea in the most beautiful place in the world.

Her mind, however, was in another place altogether. It was in New Orleans, where her evil genius plan would eventually take her. Yes, she had fooled those…fools for 15 years and she could do it for another year till her pure genius got her where she wanted to be. The cage dancing job was hers for sure!

Her evil laugh was muffled somewhat by the mouthpiece of the snorkel, but she was satisfied none the less.

*flash to New Orleans*

Severus Snape was waiting for the streetcar impatiently. He was tapping his foot and glaring at his watch, knowing that he was going to be late unless he hurried. A low rumble announced the imminent arrival as he shifted the wig under his arm. The streetcar screeched to a halt in front of him and Severus held the hem of his pearly white dress as he climbed the steps.

"Good luck tonight, Sev." The driver called after him as he took a seat in the back. Severus knew he didn't need it, though. He was the perfect drag queen and he would win the contest tonight at the Drag Queen Ball.

*flash to Hogwarts*

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the separate scenes of his prized students and teacher. Their antics amused him and as he flipped the channel on the enchanted T.V. he noticed that he was low on Lemon Drops. He grumbled a bit before flooing to Honeydukes to restock his supplies.

Author's notes:

Well, this is it folks. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows which will be promptly thrown back.


End file.
